Talk:Elma/@comment-27144133-20160915001322/@comment-27144133-20161012011348
The Ganglion trying to victimize themselves makes sense. I suppose for the Samaarian or Ghost thing it can go either way with the current evidence we have, however I see more evidence that can be taken against Elma being a Samaarian than I can see that can be taken against Elma being a Ghost. Her calling Goetia a "Samaarian witch" being one of them. Even if Elma's referring to something other than Goetia being a Samaarian or if there are multiple generations of Samaarians, the simpler explaination for that line is that Elma doesn't like Samaarians. You're assuming that Elma is a Samaarian with that line, which from what I can tell, led to your headcannon of a complex history for the Samaarians. Your evidence of Elma's otherworldly hair also can be seen as a bit flimsy due to all of the aliens having something about them that's supposed to make them stick out from the others; the Nopon look like eggs and are the comedic relief (and are from Xenoblade Chronicles), the Orpheans can reproduce without sex and appear to have a smaller emotional range than most of the other xenoforms, the Zaruboggan need gas-maskes to survive, the Wrothian had Chapter 9 dedicated to them along with multiple affinity missions, the Definians can change their shape and are mechanical, the Prone (Cavern Clan) previously worked with the Ganglion, and the Prone (Cavern Clan) are the exception to this rule. Also going off of the xenoforms that only have one member of their species in NLA, Celica is a Qlu which is a species mentioned by Luxaar as having a "Qlu system" that has "trion technology", L stands out by his knowledge on Mira and his attempts to understand human culture, Rock's species is called a Gaur (Gaur Plains anybody?) and he's given a backstory about how the Ganglion created him as a weapon, and Elma has crystal hair. Out of the species that don't get any characters, there're the Marnuck and Milsaadi, both of which only work for the Ganglion. Despite this, they both have visual distinctions from each other; the Marnuck's mouths seem to be verticlly set while their eyes are only pupil and orange. They are heavily armored and fight using assault rifles. Based on their description in the enemy index, like the Prone and Wrothians, the Marnuck are a warlike race. Like the humans, their homeworld was gone, but unlike the humans, they blew it up in a civil war. Unlike the Wrothians and Prone, the Marnuck's war-like nature is tied into their relgion, a trait that is unique to the Marnuck. On the other hand, there are the Milsaadi, which appear to be firm believers in Bikini armor, in that they have much more skin showing in their armor than more other species. Like the Zaruboggan, none of their head is visible. They don't appear to use any particular type of weapon. Under the description for Milsaadi, it says that they can disable feeling pain and that they prefer close-ranged weaponry, while there are other species that prefer close-ranged weaponry, the Milsaadi are the only aliens that can disable pain. To summarize this long paragraph about the different xenoforms in the game, I don't think Elma having unique hair matters that much because every other alien species in the game has something that makes them stand out from the other aliens. For what you said on how Elma's society works, your guess is about as good as mine: there just isn't enough evidence to support any position on it other than a couple lines of dialog, which point in a direction. Speaking of which, I'm not sure how anything I said gives you any evidence of Elma being a Samaarian since neither the Samaarians or the Ghosts are from Mira (also, I honestly assumed that L was the one to tell the group what Telethia the Endbringer was since based off of A Nopon Heir, he, Tora, and likely others know about Telethia the Endbringer). Also keep in mind that I said that in Chapter 6, the Telethia was acting to protect someone in the party, not kill the Tainted, otherwise the Tainted wouldn't exist thanks to the level difference between it and the Tainted.